Anything for a Mission
by Pan1
Summary: Heero is determined to go through with his next mission...even though it is a suicide mission, This doesn't have to do with the TV series or the movies...so this will be his worst mission yet.


This Fic is about Heero doing what ever it takes to complete his mission ****

Author's note: This is a Gundam Fanfic that I wrote a long time ago. It's kind of lame, it was my first Gundam fanfic so please be nice when reviewing. It's about Heero having to protect Relena…sounds easy right? But he gets confused when it's harder than he thought. Please R&R

****

Disclaimer: Bite me…

Anything for   
A Mission

Heero lay there staring at the ceiling not able to keep his mind off of Relena who lived practically half way around the world. He jumped up at the sound of a 

beep and went over to his laptop. He sat in front of it and found that it was a note from Dr. J. 

Dr. J had, as usual, a suicide mission for Heero. Why can't I just kill her and get her out of the way. She knows to much. Heero stood and banged his head 

on the wall. He let it rest on the wall and clenched his fists. He went back to the laptop and noticed one word in the letter… Maine; Heero knew that was 

where Relena lived, 

"Why would he send me to Maine?" Heero wondered out loud. He sat down again and read the message, 

Mission: 

Go to Maine, OZ is planning to have Relena Eliminated at a party she is having in two days. You are to protect her, and under no circumstances is 

she to be out of your sight. They could kill her whenever they want. Keep a sharp look out on places guests aren't aloud. Your mobile suit will be 

taken care of. 

Dr. J.

"Well this should be easy. Protect Relena that's not that hard." Heero said to himself as he threw a few cloths in a bag. 

He quickly typed a short message letting Dr. J. know he was leaving at that moment then shut his laptop off. He put it in a bag then walked out of his room. 

He walked down a hall and saw a few kids rushing back to their rooms. He went down a flight of stairs then out some double doors. As he walked to the gate 

of the school he was stopped by a girl he found very annoying. 

"Hi Heero!." She said interlocking arms with him, "Where you headed?" She asked. 

"I've been transferred to a school in Maine. Look I'm sorry Tabby but I have to go." Heero answered walking off to a street that had Taxi's driving on it. 

He stopped on a curb and when he saw a Taxi he waved his arm. The cab pulled up beside him and he jumped in. 

"Airport." Heero said. The cabby nodded and took off. 

When the cab pulled up to the airport Heero put a twenty dollar bill in the cabby's hand and left. He walked in the airport and looked for the familiar 

face, he found it and walked up to a girl at the front desk. The girl, who seemed to be at every airport when he needed to leave, looked up at him with a 

sheepish look. Her sweet smile turned to a frown when she saw how depressed Heero looked. He stood in front of her showing no expression on his face and 

opened his mouth to say something when she beat him to it. 

"So how are you? Maine right?" She said pulling a ticket. 

"Right." Heero said tacking the ticket and walking to the waiting area. 

He waited for about five minuets then boarded his plane. 

He arrived in Main the next morning unaware of what awaited him. He stepped outside the airport and found a cab waiting for him, with a cabby that looked a 

little to familiar. Duo. Heero thought when he saw his face clearly. He got in the cab and Duo smiled driving off. 

"You don't seem to happy to see me." Duo said, "I'm surprised your not with your mobile suit." 

Duo said looking at Heero a little suspicious he never left his suit without a really good reason. 

"Dr. J. said it would be taken care of." Heero said calmly then turned his mind back to his mission, Relena. 

"So what's your mission?" Duo asked. 

Heero looked at him with a 'And-I'm-Going-To-Tell-You-Ha!' look. Heero's face showed no expression but his eyes were laughing at Duo. 

"Well your suit is in the basement with mine." Duo said as he pulled up in front of an old Mansion. 

He pressed a button and drove into a huge garage then shut the door behind him. He stepped out of the car and grabbed one o! f Heero's bags. 

"I'll give you a tour if you want." Duo offered. 

"No thanks just show me to my room." Heero said. 

"Of course, he doesn't want a tour. What was I thinking." Duo mumbled to himself. 

Duo showed Heero to his room then left him to his 'Work'. 

Once Heero had his laptop up he began to tap into video cameras at Relena's mansion trying to find out where she was. The last recent tape he had was of 

her going into her school at 7 am. He closed the laptop then jumped up. He grabbed his jacked and opened his door to see Duo. 

"Where you going?" Duo asked. 

Heero walked past him with a 'Back-off' look and headed for the front. 

"Fine." Duo said walking the other way. 

Heero found his way to Relena's school and set against a brick wall out side of the big building. A few minuets later the doors burst open and a swarm of kids 

ran out making a lot of noise. No way saw he going to be able to find Relena through all these people. He saw someone that looked like her and kept his eye 

on her. When the crowd began to thin he saw her clearly and new for a fact it was her. He saw her look his way and he quickly walked in some bushes. He 

pulled his binoculars out and watched Relena. 

"What's wrong Relena?" Kelly asked Relena who was looking in the direction of the gate. 

It couldn't be him. He lives all the way in… well who knows where he lives. But no way would he be here. Relena thought. 

She sighed then looked back at her friend. 

"Oh, I just thought I saw someone." Relena answered, She took one last look in the direction then turned her attention back to Kelly. 

"So what are you going to do next week?" Kelly asked. 

"I don't know. Oh, here" Relena handed Kelly a piece of paper, "open it." 

Kelly opened the paper and read it aloud. 

"5821 Coheve Blvd. 8p.m. tomorrow." Heero read the girls lips. 

He planted the information in his mind then left for Duo's. 

Kelly frowned, 

"I can't go." She said her eyes filling with tears. 

"That's ok. How come?" Relena asked. 

"My family and I are going out." Kelly said looking down at the ground. 

Relena smiled, 

"Don't worry about it. I'll be having a lot of Balls at my house. You'll for sure be able to make at least one of them." She said reassuringly. "Well I have to go 

get things set up for tomorrow. I'll see you at school next week." Relena said when she saw her pink limousine drive up. 

The next evening was worse than Heero could imagine. He had no idea OZ had assassins at Relena's party to wait for the right moment to kill her. He also had 

no idea that this mission was going to be his most dangerous one yet. (Authors note: This story had nothing to do with the TV series so there for this will be his 

most dangerous mission.) For a 19 year old Heero knew how to hide his emotions well. He got by Duo by telling him he was going to a party that had to do 

with his mission. Duo shrugged it off and decided to get ready for Relena's party, not knowing that it was the same party Heero was going to. 

Heero arrived at Relena's party half an hour early to check out the building and find the easiest way out. He then decided to find Relena and keep an eye on 

her until the party started. He found her in the ball room thanking a servant for his hard work. Heero gasped inwardly at the sight of her in a baby blue dress 

that went down to the ground barely showing her five-inch heel shoes. Her hair was neatly in a French-role and a choker around her neck. He froze when she 

walked his way and sighed when she walked paced him. He moved further into the plants he was hiding in and watched her. 

"Marlee! You made it." Relena said to her friend. 

"Yes. I got away from that horrible homework for a few and decided to stop by." Marlee teased. 

Relena smiled and the room began to fill with people. Heero stepped out from the plant and just blended in with the crowd keeping his eyes on Relena. 

After about an hour of 'Blending in' Heero began to check all the places guests weren't aloud seeing if there was anything suspicious. He looked up to the balconies and saw the barrel of a sniper in the shadows. He, knew for sure it was aimed at Relena. He began to push through the crowd and quickly made his way to Relena. He lunged at her and heard a shot, they hit the ground and Relena screamed. She looked up to see Heero above her, 

"Heero!" She gasped, "What are you doing here?" She asked. 

Heero hastily stood dragging Relena with him. 

"I don't have time to explain. Just come with me and trust me." Heero said surprising even himself at what he just said. 

Relena also looked surprised and went with him. He took her out the way he came in and they weren't seen until they got on top of the building running for the ladder on the other side. When they were about ten feet away from the ladder they heard gunshots and Relena screamed. Heero pulled Relena to the ground covering her with his body so she wouldn't get hurt. A bullet hit him in his shoulder as he drug Relena behind an electrical box. Heero pulled his gun out of it's holster, not noticing the pain. 

"What's going on Heero? And why are they trying to kill me?" She asked. 

Heero looked her in the eyes and as it began to softly rain he said as gently as he could, 

"Please, Relena. Trust me, I'll explain everything when we get out of here." 

Relena could tell by the look in Heero's eyes that he wasn't lying. She nodded and sat back against the box and brought her knees to her chest hugging herself. 

"We need to get out of here" Heero said to himself. 

He looked at the ladder then had an idea, If I take her in front of me and we run for it I might get shot but she wouldn't. Heero took a few shots at the two 

men then looked at Relena's feet, she was missing one shoe. 

"Relena," He said, Relena looked up at him her face full of fear. "Take off your shoe." Heero said, "We're going to make a run for it. You'll run in front of me 

so you don't get hurt." 

Relena took her shoe off and squatted ready to run, 

"What if you get hurt?" She complained looking at him frightened. 

"Don't worry about me." Heero shot another bullet at the two guys, "Go!" He yelled and Relena took off, Heero right behind her. 

They were about five feet away when Heero felt a sharp pain shoot up his left side. He turned and shot a couple shots at the guys; it bought Relena the time she 

needed to get to the ladder. He climbed over the top and shot the last of his round at the two then began to climb down. He received another shot to his right 

arm making him loose his grip on the ladder and he fell a few steps then caught himself. Relena looked up at him, 

"Run, Relena!" He yelled. 

Relena began to run and Heero jumped from the ladder and began to run after her holding his side. He fell to the ground when he received a shot to his leg 

causing Relena to turn and start to come back. Heero struggled to look up and through the blur in his vision he looked sternly at her and said, 

"Go!" She reluctantly turned and began to run once again. 

A car pulled up and Duo jumped out opening a door for Relena to jump in. He then shot at the two men as Heero slowly made his way to the car. Heero was 

about to climb in when he was shot in the back and he fell forward unconscious. Duo shot at the two again than ran to the unconscious Heero, He helped him in 

the back seat and received a shot to his shoulder. He shot at the two again then jumped in the driver seat and began to drive off towards his 'Hid-Out'. Relena 

looked at Heero's soaking wet body and began to cry, 

"Oh, Heero." She laid his head in her lap. 

She cried even more when she saw how deep his wound was on his side. 

"Where are you going Duo? Heero needs to be in a hospital!" Relena yelled. 

"Cant take him there, OZ has it covered. I have a doctor at my place." Duo answered. 

Relena ripped a big piece off of her wet dress and tied it around Heero's arm. She then took another piece and pressed hard on his side trying to stop the 

blood from flowing so steadily. Duo pulled into his garage then pressed a button that was under his seat, and a latch opened from the ground and he drove in. 

He stopped the car then carried Heero to a table. He then pushed a red button that was on the wall and a doctor came running in. 

"Take care of him." Duo barked. 

He then went into another room and bandaged his wounded shoulder. Relena stayed in the room and watched as the doctor put suitable bandages on Heero's 

wounds then hooked him up to some monitors. 

"He's going to be very weak for awhile, but he'll pull through." The doctor said after he had Heero stabilized. 

Relena jumped up and felt a flicker of hope light up inside of her. She went to Heero's side and grabbed his hand. Relena stayed by Heero's side for two days not saying anything or eating but a cracker every once in awhile. On the third day Relena laid her head on the side of the bed and was about to drift of to sleep when she felt Heero's hand twitch. She jumped up and shook Heero's hand gently, he squeezed it lightly and tears of joy began to run down her face. 

"Duo! He moved!" Relena yelled. 

Duo ran in, 

"What?" He yelled. 

Relena looked up at him with her tear streaked face, 

"He squeezed my hand!" She yelled happily. 

Duo smiled at her and ran to get the doctor and Relena turned back to Heero. She bent over to his ear and whispered, 

"I love you Heero Yuy." She kissed him on the forehead just as his eyes fluttered opened. 

Relena looked at him in surprise. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled and he lifted his right arm and put it around her neck pulling her to his face. Their lips met and Heero kissed her. Relena accidentally set her hand on Heero's shoulder. He yelped and bit his lip then smiled back at Relena, 

"I'm sorry. Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Should I get the doctor?" Relena rambled. 

"I'm fine." Heero said closing his eyes. 

Relena smiled then bent back over to kiss him when Duo and the doctor walked in. Duo chuckled and the doctor didn't seem to notice. 

"I can't believe this sir. He's recovered in three days." The doctor looked at Heero who could barely keep his eyes open, "Lets let him rest." He said turning 

and walking out of the room expecting the two to follow him. 

Duo followed but Relena laid her head down by Heero's side. Heero softly hummed a tune until Relena fell asleep. When she did he turned his head to do the 

same and said, 

"I love you too Relena Peacecraft." 

****

THE END! 
    
    
    *****

****

Okay so was that worth writing? Or was it a total waste of time? Please let me know! And tell me if I should write a sequel. 


End file.
